Conversations
This is basically just a collection of Green interviewing his many characters and having chats with them. May not update often but this was made because of boredom, as always, enjoy. ShadowShard Me: Hi Mrs. Shard. ShadowShard: Why did you call me that? Me: Idk... I thought it would be appropriate... ShadowShard: That makes no sense like it's legit part of my name, I don't even have a last name. Me: I thought you were a miscarriage by a Minecraft developer, you should have a last name. ShadowShard: Dude, I died before I was even born, how was I supposed to know my name? Me: Well you know your real name. ShadowShard: Yeah but who cares, anything actually important you wanna ask me? Me: Sure, why do you desire for nothing but bloodthirsty destruction of the entire world and universe while staring down in it and cackling like an evil overlord overlord while enslaving every species to do your bidding while spreading your rule to other universes-well it keeps going but you get the idea. ShadowShard: Idk... Nothing ever happened to justify the way I am, or how I even exist... I guess it was maybe because I was lonely... Me: Your excuse for wanting to cause giant massacres is loneliness? ShadowShard: Fuck off. Me: So... Now I'll take requests from the audience on what they want to know.... Let's see... "Do you like Green?" Nah, too awkward... "Why do you exist?" Nah, too complicated... ah, here's a good one! Anonymous wants to know: "Hey, what are the limitations of your supernatural capabilities?" ShadowShard: Well, right now since Entity 0704 exists, I'm only at half power meaning I have pretty much just 5 times the amount of power of Entity 303, Herobrine, Null, YraniB, and CodeMan combined. At full power, I have much more capability such as creating superweapons with enhanced capabilities. Me: God why did I make you so OP? ShadowShard: Because I'm your favorite and you like me the best? Me: No... That's not it... Hmmmm... ShadowShard: "grumbles" Me: Anyway, I think that's it. ShadowShard: Finally... Fin. Batwing4 Batwing4: Remind me why I'm here? Me: Because I say so. I'm the author here. Batwing4: Oh yeah, use your "eternal powers" to do something... Me: Okay, genderswap powers activate. Batwing4: WHAT THE FUCK?!?! I'M FEMALE?!?! Okay something tells me you used this on ShadowShard once or twice. CHANGE ME BACK YOU LITTLE PEACE OF- Suddenly, SethPlays walked into the room. SethPlays: Hey Green, who's the chick with you? New girlfriend? She's hot. Me: No... I used my genderswap powers... This is Batwing4... SethPlays: Oh... Uhhhh.... Well this shit is awkward... Ummm... /kill Server: SethPlays has been slain by SethPlays. Batwing4: Oh God I'm so embarrassed... Can you change me back before someone else walks in and calls me hot? Me: Fine. Batwing4: OH SWEET MANLINESS!!!!! I'M BACK! Me: Okay, now some questions from the audience... Oh, here's a humorous one! Anonymous asked: "Batwing4, how would you react if I shipped you and Female Null?" Batwing4:... Batwing4: /kill Server: Batwing4 has been slain by Batwing4. Me:... Me: Jesus Christ they're dropping like flies... Let's move on... Fin. Entity 0704 W. I. P. '' Category:MasterFrown0704